


Prologue

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Arthur likes to please.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [fifty_fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!

Arthur wakes from the soft vibration against his left wrist, a silent alarm that ensures that Merlin gets to sleep a little longer while Arthur gets out of bed to start the day.

He yawns, and stretches, feeling Merlin pressed close against his back, then carefully slips out of bed.

The bathroom floor is nice and warm, thanks to the underfloor heating that runs through the entire house. Arthur curls his toes against the warm tiles while he uses the toilet.

After a thorough shower, shave, and brushing his teeth, he’s almost ready.

He tiptoes into their closet and opens his wardrobe, not entirely decided yet on what to wear.

The silicone band around his wrist vibrates again, and Arthur quickly checks the time. He needs to get dressed now and start breakfast, or he’ll be late for work.

He grabs the first thing that falls into his hands and puts it on, taking less care and time to get himself ready than he would normally. It’ll do for the moment.

Now dressed for the day, he heads downstairs to the kitchen and starts the kettle right away. By the time it has boiled, Arthur has several slices of bread in the toaster, and butter and jam on the table. He pours the water into the teapot, then rushes off to make scrambled eggs and bacon. Fifteen minutes later, the food’s in the oven to keep warm, the teapot’s under its cozy, and one cup has been poured. Arthur takes that one up to their bedroom and quietly sets it down on Merlin’s nightstand.

Almost time to wake up Merlin, just one more thing to be done now. Arthur quickly dashes back into the bathroom to wash his face and hands one more time, and put on some of the cologne Merlin likes.

The bracelet on his wrist vibrates again.

Arthur adjusts the [pair of leggings](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/download7_2000x.jpg?v=1503086397) he’s wearing, ruffles his hair some more, and then steps back into the bedroom. Time for work.

He slips back into bed, careful not to disturb Merlin too soon. Merlin’s still on his side, and Arthur knows exactly how he’ll wake him today. Slowly, he pulls down the covers, scooting down the bed along with them until he can nuzzle Merlin’s stomach, and kiss his way down to the crease of his thigh.

Merlin’s half-hard already, and Arthur wastes no time to kiss along the length, paying special attention to the head. He takes him into his mouth as soon as he’s fully hard.

Arthur knows when Merlin’s awake by the hand that lands in his hair, and the way that the lazy, unconscious movements of Merlin’s hips turn into more deliberate thrusts.

He fucks Arthur’s mouth evenly and deliberately, and Arthur meets him with eager licks.

Merlin comes minutes later, and Arthur takes care not to spill a single drop.

“Morning, Arthur,” Merlin says, voice still sleep-rough. He yawns, and stretches, and once Arthur’s pulled off him, sits up and reaches for his tea.

“Good morning,” Arthur says, and kneels next to him to give Merlin a good view of his front. His back is straight, his shoulders pulled back, hands on his thighs, and his head held high.

“Look at you,” Merlin murmurs, reaching out to run his fingers over Arthur’s arm. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Arthur.”

Arthur tries not to preen to visibly, but it does make him proud to hear Merlin’s compliment.

“And it looks like waking me up has got you all excited too,” Merlin says, grazing his fingers over Arthur’s erection. The flimsy fabric of the leggings does almost nothing to dull the touch, but Arthur keeps completely still and doesn’t make a sound.

“Good,” Merlin praises again, but pulls his hand away. “Touch yourself,” he commands softly. “You have until I’ve finished my tea.”

Arthur knows he won’t need that long but he pulls his cock out of the leggings right away nevertheless.

As he expected, it only takes a minute until he spills over his hand and stomach.

“Good,” Merlin says again, sounding incredibly fond. “You did so well, Arthur. I’m proud of you.”

Arthur smiles dreamily, and lets himself enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm for just a few moments longer before he carefully climbs off the bed and heads into the bathroom to clean up. Merlin joins him moments later and Arthur stays just long enough to receive his morning kiss before he leaves Merlin to it and heads back downstairs to set the table.

* * *

Their days go more or less like this: Arthur goes about his morning duties, then Merlin goes to work and Arthur stays at home, taking care of the house.

The arrangement works for them, and if it ever ceases to do so, they can always renegotiate their contract or just… stop. Arthur has safewords and signs, and nothing ever happens that he doesn’t know about in advance or is fully consenting to.

He’s got a weekly schedule on the fridge, and most weeks it doesn’t change much. But occasionally, Merlin will make special arrangements — with Arthur’s consent — and the schedule will change from what they usually do.

This week is one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> [Leggings](https://xdress.com/products/barely-there-leggings?variant=28475744131) can be bought at [xdress](https://xdress.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
